


Crush

by Little_Flower_Y



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Has FeelingsErik is a Sweetheart, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fluff, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Flower_Y/pseuds/Little_Flower_Y
Summary: CrushBy Lynds译：Little_Flower_Y





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643825) by [Lynds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds). 



> 我不适合做翻译  
> 一切荣誉属于原作者  
> 一切失败属于我

Erik拿起正在振动的手机，对着Charles发出来的内容嗤之以鼻。  
CX：我对天发誓，如果你们其中任何一个人敢把格洛格酒（Jaegermeister）带到我的生日派对上，我一定尖叫给你们听。  
CX：我在橱柜后面找到了最后一瓶。我没开玩笑，我隔着瓶子都能闻见味道。  
Erik直了直身子，迅速的打字：我去一趟卖酒的商店，马上回来。他经典的鲨鱼笑就这样出现在他的手机屏幕上。  
Raven清了清嗓子，Erik看向她。“你好了吗？”她眨了眨眼睛，说，“我很高兴，你看起来很享受我邀请你加入的聊天小组，但我现在，一个给你买咖啡的活人，就站在你面前诶。”  
“很抱歉。”他不好意思地笑了一下，将手机放到一边。  
“没事。”她笑着说，“我觉得你跟Charles相处得很不错。”  
“他就是个太理想主义的笨蛋。”Erik立刻反驳。  
Raven点了点头，抿了一口她的拿铁：“他让你笑了。说实话，你们要不直接私信聊天吧，给我们其余的人一点聊天的空间。”  
“哦，真的很抱歉。”他的表情有点失落，“我从来没有想过打扰你们。”  
Raven轻轻地摇了摇头：“你没有，我只是在跟你开玩笑。不要把我的话太当真了，Erik，你知道的，我确实很爱开那种很过分的玩笑。”  
他撇了撇嘴，又点了点头，但他并不能认同她的话。毕竟很多事情都是无风不起浪。不过Raven几乎做了她能做的所有事，她把她所有的朋友都介绍给了Erik。他甚至不能想像，如果没有跟这些人的接触，他还能做些什么。Raven和她的朋友们大概是让他避免来的纽约的第一个月就在家中度日的唯一理由了。  
Raven将手放在Erik手上，轻轻地握住：“我很抱歉，Erik，我真的只是在开玩笑。”  
“你确定我真的没有影响你们吧？”  
“当然没有，你会在温彻斯特周五的Charles的生日派对上看到其他人。我知道你已经见过Sean和Emma，剩下的他们也都非常期待见到你本人。还有，如果你跟Charles打算基于你们的政治分歧再次开始辩论，我会把你们锁起来，直到你们达成共识，那里有许多空房间。然后我们会背着你们吃掉所有的披萨，顺便看个电影。”  
“不带生日的主角？”Erik笑起来。  
“相信我，对于Charles来说，一场争论会是当日最好的生日礼物。”Raven用手指将她一头红发别在耳后，继续说道。  
Erik将手机扔进背包，并在接下来的几个小时专注于近期Raven关心的琐碎小事，诸如Raven需要给她诗的专栏增加些什么或是Erik有没有买一个真正的床，他是不是还睡在他刚到纽约时，在克雷格网站（Craigslist）下单买的蒲团上。  
直到走到地铁和公寓的之间的最后一段路，Erik都没有看一眼手机，这让他觉得十分自豪。一条新的信息出现在他的屏幕上，Erik不会承认，在如此糟糕的一天中，当他看到屏幕上出现名字——Charles·Xavier，一种微小的却又十分强烈的感情从他的心里破土而出。他迅速点开通知。  
CX：我朋友告诉我，我应该跟你直接交流，而不是在群里发言。很显然，我们打扰了他们的交流。  
一个巨大的笑脸浮现在Erik脸上，他将背包拉到肩上，空出双手更好的打字。  
EL：Raven也跟我说了同样的话。  
CX：他们很明显是嫉妒！  
EL：或者他们只是觉得我们太无趣。  
Charles回复了一个大笑的表情，而这时的Erik点开了他的头像，试图将它放大一点，他经常在跟Charles聊天的时候做这种事。他总是没道理的觉得，每个人的头像或多或少都诉说着自己的故事。他自己的头像是个大白鲨，这是Raven在水族馆拍下并发给他的，“他学到了你的笑”Raven的信息中这么写到。汉克的头像是南方印迹阵列（southern blotting array），很显然，Erik曾经问过他这是什么，这东西并不在Erik的知识列表里。Moira和Sean用的都是演员的照片，Emma的照片是她和目光所及之处的鸟，而Raven的头像总是几天就换一个，也许是风景，或是一些艺术品，一个广角摄影下的树叶，或者是什么她当时喜欢的东西。  
Charles的照片应该是明星或是某领域的名人什么的，照片的拍摄手法十分专业，应该是为了杂志或别的什么地方用的。贴在脸边深棕色的卷发、可爱的鼻子和世界上最美丽的嘴唇，以及那张脸上带着一个俏皮的微笑，就好像一个不想被摄影师发觉他被逗笑的演员。他穿着一件颜色明亮的外衣，浅蓝色的衬衫半敞着，露出诱人的锁骨和细小的雀斑。还有他的眼睛，天哪，他的那双眼睛，如此蔚蓝澄澈，仿佛能穿透Erik的灵魂。  
Erik无法避免的迷上了这位不知道名字的演员。但关于这点最棒的事情是如果Charles的头像相册里是一些好看的男演员，这很大程度上说明了他，也许，可能，似乎是个同性恋。  
Erik的手机又想起来，他退出了图片。  
CX：Raven告诉我，你周五肯定会来我的派对！能见到你本人真的太好了，我的朋友！  
EL：谢谢你邀请我，不过你确定你会希望一个完全的陌生人出现在那里？  
CX：你怎么会是陌生人呢，我们都聊了好几个礼拜了！  
Erik发觉自己的脸上又挂起微笑。Charles是个如此开朗而又友好的人，他到底怎么会跟一直跟像Erik这样刻薄又不擅交际的人聊天呢。  
EL：你人真的太好了。怎么会有人告诉我纽约人都是骗子混球呢。  
CX：啊，好吧，我恐怕是不怎么能算纽约人的。Raven是我家收养来的妹妹，而且我并没有染上这边的口音，我其实是个英国人。  
EL：公平的来讲，他们告我英国人也不怎么友好。他们都是骗子！  
Charles又发了一个大笑表情给Erik，Erik很想知道那个人笑起来又是什么样的声音呢。说到这个，他还想知道那人究竟长什么样子。  
EL：我能带些其他东西去你的派对上吗？  
CX：只准带你自己，谢谢！

他不知道自己为什么要问出这个问题，他刚才脑子在干什么？他也不能怪酒精让他不清醒，因为Raven和Sean占有了去往温彻斯特路上大部分的酒，他也不能怪其他人让他头脑发晕，因为Moira在这途中大部分的时间都在跟他聊近期的民意调查。所以呢？看在上帝的份儿上，为什么在他们停下高谈阔论打算去喝点啤酒时，他又坐了回去，打开APP给Charles发了一条消息。  
EL：我必须得承认，我对你照片上的那个人产生了一种强烈的迷恋，这让我快发疯了！他是谁？我似乎并没有在哪个电影中见过他。  
而那个对方发来的回复，使得Erik仿佛跌进深渊，他的胃部感到一阵恶寒。  
CX：啊……好吧，这让人有点受宠若惊。这是我的照片，是Raven几年前拍的。  
所以现在，Erik应该做什么？他不能叫Moira停车好让他下车，逃进树林里然后让自己成为一个隐士。他不能把这事当作没发生。他也不能收回这句话。如果他有穿越时空的能力，他一定回告诉那个时候的自己，千万远离这个该死的手机。  
Erik想要道歉，但是Charles怎么可能还想再跟他说话？一个人反复查看你的照片是件多么令人毛骨悚然的事情！他真的以为那就是个演员的照片，而他也没有机会告诉这个演员他觉得他是如此迷人。在得知了这些事之后，当Erik马上要出现在他的门前并要接受他几个小时是热情款待时，Charles又会做什么呢？  
一方面他觉得是不是应该发一张自己的照片，另一方面他又觉得是不是该去做个看起来无比蹩脚的道歉，但这又能表达什么呢？难道Charles还能一样说着“噢！我也暗恋你！”吗？  
“你怎么了，Erik？”Raven碰了碰他的肩膀问。  
“我刚才意外的告诉了一个人我暗恋他*……”他低声说。在事情变得进一步失控前，他决定先不说Charles的名字。（老万这里用的them,后面用的their。我这里用他指代他/她了，个人习惯吧，不知道男女的我都用他。）  
“是你能干出来的事！”Raven大笑，随后又喝了一口啤酒。  
“我不知道那是他的照片。”他抱怨道，“我本来只是想知道那个照片上的演员是谁，结果是他本人。”  
“给我看看！”Raven说着，一只手已经去抓他的手机了。他赶紧把手机塞到两腿中间，Raven眯起眼睛，若有所思，随后对Erik说，“你不要觉得那里对于我来说是个禁区，兰谢尔。”  
“你让我现在怎么直视他的眼睛啊！”Erik捂住脸哀嚎。  
“我敢打赌她一定很开心的！”坐在副驾驶的Sean转头达道，“这难道不是一种赞美吗？你并没有故意想要让那个女孩感到害怕，不是吗？”  
“是的。”他并没有去纠正Sean的那个假设，“我的意思，我并不是故意的……但我觉得对别人来说有人一直盯着你的照片是挺恶心的吧。”  
“除非你看着她照片撸了。”Sean耸耸肩。  
“Sean！”Moira叫道，一巴掌打在他的胳膊上。  
“嘿，我说的是真的好吗！”  
Raven拍了拍Erik的肩膀：“别担心哥们儿，”她继续说，“能被你这样看，无论是谁都会觉得很幸运了！”  
“噢！天哪！你们能不能别往这方面想！”他抓狂地大喊。

 

这一路上，他都在想应该如何跟Charles解释这件事情，想着如何道歉才能找回一点属于他的自尊。他觉得他可能想太多了，Raven、Sean、Moira已经迅速开启了新的话题继续他们的聊天，但他已经想象到了去见那些陌生人的情景，在他们开始无法忍受自己之前，自己又会做出多少失礼的事情*。他想得太多了，他需要控制一下他的社会性焦虑了。（faux pas 查了一下是法语，失礼、失言。）  
最糟糕的事——这事他不能承认——并非是告诉了一个陌生人他有多好看，而是他刚告诉了Charles自己迷恋他那张漂亮的脸。Charles。天哪，因为最近互通邮件的原因，他真的十分喜欢Charles了！而现在，他不得不去见他了，他没有办法掩饰他对他的感觉。在他不假思索地脱口而出那句“我的天哪，你真的太好看了！”以后，他不知道Charles会不会愿意跟他一起出去喝个咖啡或者共进晚餐，也许他的暗恋现在已经无疾而终了。

最终他还是踏上了庄园里这条过于华丽的车道。一路上，Raven都在抱怨这个她极其讨厌的地方，她不知道Charles是怎么忍受痛苦的，被人轻视的童年时光。而Erik，他只想知道如果……他逃离这里，他是否能找到一个凉亭或者什么这些美国人有的东西让他藏起来。就那么藏着，直到派对结束，他可以溜回车里为止。  
Raven推开大门，对里面喊道：“Charles！你在哪儿？生日快乐！”  
Emma从角落探出头：“他在15分钟前就找不到人了，所以我们打算改变主题，举行一个找人主题的派对。不过既然你们带了啤酒，那我不管了，随他去了！”她依次亲吻了来人的脸颊，然后招呼他们进入了客厅。来参加派对的人随意地坐在皮质沙发上，平时放在中间的台球台被推到了一边。“大家好，这位是Erik，好好相处哦大家。”Raven象征性地笑了笑，随后就走了。  
Erik直直地站在那里，对每个人露出友好的微笑。这是个错误。因为一个懒懒地倚在台球桌的少年确实发出了惊恐的声音。就好像他又露出那种可怕的微笑了。  
他放松下来，将他的啤酒放在桌子上，当然这张桌子的本意并不是用来放啤酒。大多数人又回到了他们的原来的谈话之中，至少在Charles回来之前，这让Erik觉得终于可以呼吸了。  
但他并没有回来。又15分钟过去了。他跟一个看起来有19岁却好像加入了摩托车帮的金发男孩进行了一场尴尬的对话，然后又跟一个名叫达尔文的人关于每个州的教育系统差异进行了交谈，不过没过一会儿，他就被人叫走了。  
Charles一直都没有来。不过似乎没人在意这事，但Erik莫名地觉得这一切都是他的错。就好像是他让一切向奇怪的地方发展，Charles一定是不想看到那个一直放大他的头像照片以便来仔细观察他蓝眼睛的家伙。  
操！他必须离开。他悄悄地溜出房间，回到走廊，试图找到主门，但是这个地方见鬼的大。他一定在什么地方拐错弯了。那个门看起来是对的——他转动了把手……很好，这绝对不是去厨房的门。“哦，天哪，非常抱歉！”  
坐在轮椅上的人转过身来，半长的棕色卷发散落在他的肩上，而那双蓝色的眼睛令人惊讶的熟悉：“Charles？”Erik眨了眨眼。  
Charles的嘴唇颤抖了一下，发出不确定的声音：“Erik？”  
Erik笑起来。莫名地觉得他来到这里是对的，他突然觉得前面的一切都没有那么尴尬了：“对不起，我对于信息的事情感到很抱歉，我不知道那是你的照片，我不是故意让你感到不舒服的。尤其是在你生日这天。”  
“不舒服？”Charles突口而出，“你并没有让我觉得不舒服。”  
Erik睁大眼睛，一脸不可思议：“你把自己锁在这个伸手不见五指的房间里已经差不多一个半小时了，而且还是你生日的这天。”他皱起眉头，“的确像是我做了什么事情。”  
Charles突然笑出声，紧接着Erik也笑了起来。虽然感觉好了一点，但他不能因此觉得放松下来，因为他已经让他们之间尴尬无比。“对不起。”他又说，“如果你想，我可以离开——”  
“不！”Charles清了清他的嗓子，“我的意思是……你不需要这么做。我……我只是……”他叹了一口气，有些不好意思地摸了摸额头，“我只是觉得很尴尬。”  
Erik退后两步：“是，我实在很抱歉。”  
“不是这个。”他说，抬起那那双湛蓝色的眼睛凝视着Erik。他在看看起来该死的悲伤，Erik十分想要给他一个拥抱。“我只是……我应该换掉那张照片。我……非常抱歉。”  
“为什么？”Erik的语气里充满了疑惑。他走进房间，在Charles对面的一个椅子上坐下。  
Charles扯了一个悲情意味的微笑。“嗯……我觉得那有点误导，不是吗？我完全不像那张照片了。我的意思是，虽然我比之前好多了，我戒掉了吗啡，我……很多人帮我了很多忙。但是我……我不再是照片上那个我了，我的意思是。”  
Erik抬起头看着他：“我认出你了。”  
“我觉得是这个轮椅暴露我了。”他突然生气地盯着Erik，“我不再为这个事情感到羞耻了。不再了……一开始的时候确实有很多问题，这并不是我躲起来的原因。如果别人无法接受我不能走路这个事实，我只要叫他们滚开就好了。这……”他指了指他的脸，“我确实……确实不是以前的自己了。”  
“首先，”Erik说，“我不知道你现在坐轮椅，我也不知道你遭遇了事故，我非常难过一有过这么一段糟糕的经历，但是……我认出了那张照片中的你。同样的眼睛也好，同样的鼻子也好。”  
“哦，天哪，还有我的鼻子。”Charles发出一声自嘲般的轻笑。他看向Erik，长长的睫毛完美的装饰在他漂亮的蓝眼睛上。“现在你一定觉得我很糟糕，我藏在这里是因为我担心我可爱的新朋友不会再喜欢我了，因为他会知道我看起来像个刚刚戒断的瘾君子。”  
Erik双手捂着脸痛苦地呻吟着。最终他还是再次看向Charles，那人柔软的棕色卷发散落在脸颊边。他突然想感受那些漂亮的棕色卷发在他指尖的触感，他试着迈出了那一步。“在我知道那个人是你之前，我就很喜欢你了。”他柔声说，“你说话的方式，你生气的表现，你的热情——你那该死的天真，说实话，Charles，我一直非常渴望见到你本人，这样我们就可以面对面交谈，就这样直接打断对方的话。我们可以一起讨论政治，或者文学甚至象棋。直到所有人都觉得百无聊赖，离开我们止。”  
Charles最终还是露出一个微笑，灿烂又真切的微笑。笑意逐渐的蔓延上了他的脸颊和眼尾。“嗯，”这个黑暗的房间安静无比，只剩下他的声音回荡其中，“我在想，我不是那唯一的一个因为发短信就爱上别人的人了。”

-Fin。-


End file.
